


Waiting

by Silex



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: There were always ways out, her mother would remind her, never understanding why she would stay loyal to Hades, why she would return to him.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Her own mother asked why, after all this time, she made no attempt to escape. Countless mortal heroes, demigods, even full-blooded gods would save her if she wanted, her mother reminded her.

She politely refused the first time it was brought up, growing more firm each consecutive time.

Demeter would ask how she was doing, how she was coping, but never listened.

Never understood that she was happy with him.

It was an arrangement that she’d been tricked into, her mother was sure to mention and she agreed.

She had been tricked, but that was only a formality. The underworld was bleak and barren, but down there she had been free. Hades let her do as she pleased, didn’t care that she wandered off on her own, as long as she stayed with him in his realm.

The contrast to her mother’s constant concern, was sharp. Demeter had always wanted her near, even before Hades took her. Persephone hadn’t understood at the time, but getting away from her mother it became clear.

Half a year was the most she could stand her mother, after that and she longed to return to Hades.

She knew that his brothers asked similar questions of him, why only her after all this time, when there were so many others he could have? She was away for half the year after all, and it didn’t matter.

But it mattered to Hades. For him she was the only one.

That was why she always returned to him, no matter how overjoyed she was to see her mother and the surface world, she was equally happy to return to the underworld.

As much as she missed the light and sun, to know that Hades was there, always loyal, waiting for her to return meant so much more.


End file.
